A sintered diamond body (PCD) tool has been widely used in cutting non ferrous metal, especially aluminum alloy for automotive parts and electronics parts. For example as shown in FIG. 1 a face milling cutter having a ring shaped body 1 which holds a plurality of locating pieces, each locating piece carrying an insert 3 is well known. Almost all of an insert 3 is composed of cemented carbide and PCD is only used at the cutting edge. All the cutting edges of the insert 3 are made of PCD.
A cutting edge of an insert has an ordinary wiping edge (the first minor cutting edge), and each insert is held by a means of uniform projection to the rotating axis direction. When a high accurate finished surface is required, a face milling cutter in which some of the inserts are projected to the rotating axes direction compared with other inserts is known (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Tokukaihei 8-309612) At that time, a wiping edge with a gentle arc cutting edge has often been used.